The present disclosure relates to a foldable chair, and particularly to a foldable chair that has an expanded use configuration and a collapsed storage configuration. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a foldable chair including front and rear legs, a seat back coupled to the front legs, and a seat mounted to pivot relative to the front and back legs.